


Strong Enough

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was only strong enough to keep her body upright, to keep herself from falling to the pavement and curling up in the fetal position and hoping this was all just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Fields of Fire Spoilers.

As she stood there beside the car she was sure she felt like she had just been body checked into the boards during the hockey games they use to have at school, the phantom pain radiating through out her body.

She couldn't breath, her lungs couldn't get the air she needed and she felt like she was hyperventilating and that she would pass out, she felt pain deep within her bones, something she couldn't explain.

But she couldn't stay out here she had to go into her house, she had to follow her husband, she had to go and see her son and hope with everything she had that she wouldn't find his head blown to pieces all over her living room.

She was sure that everything was alright. 

She was hoping that he hadn't really done what she thinks he did but somehow, something deep within Denise makes her think that her son has just killed himself.

She just stood there, still and shaking her mind blank as her hand was over her mouth to stop the sob from escaping, she had backed up and her back was flat against the car's window.

She had to, she knew it she had to go in there but she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough. 

She wasn't able to make her body move, she wasn't strong enough to save her baby.

She was only strong enough to keep her body upright, to keep herself from falling to the pavement and curling up in the fetal position and hoping this was all just a dream.

She could still see the fear on Frank's face just before he took off to the front door.

She felt her shawl and bag slip from her grasp and fall to her feet, but she didn't pick them up she just left them as she stood there staring at the house that she may no longer be able to call a home.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt like years as she all of a sudden heard her husband calling her name, yelling for her to come in the house.

She shook her head as the tears fell down her face, her make-up smearing as her head felt light and she was sure right now she was going to lose the wonderful dinner she had just ate.

She made up her mind, she wasn't going to stay out here, she would go into the house that she prayed wouldn't be splattered in blood and help her husband and son, she would be strong enough to get through this night.

She would be the nurse, mother and wife and take care of her son and her husband; she would go into her house and call for help if the need came.

But if the gun had just gone off while he picked it up, if it wasn't placed against her son's head in a attempt to kill himself by his own hand, if he was alright she would hold him close to her and never let him go.

"Denise!" 

She let out another sob and made up her mind as she ran from the car and towards the house on her legs that felt like jelly. 

Her mind once again blank and her head empty as she ran into the house, her husband's pleas for her to come and hurry louder as she made her way into her house.

She just hoped once again that she was strong enough to take seeing what would be just around the bend on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to catch up on Army Wives, I've yet to see anything from episode 4 and up of season 5.


End file.
